In The Moment
by HeyMisSarah
Summary: The tree. That's the one thing that is OURs. I look back and think 'what would have happend if we never met'. Stevie says looking at me. 'It would be a sad world.' I respond thinking the same thing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is a new one-shot for my new fave show and couple I ship Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. Or songs in this!

In The Moment

**Stevie's POV**

It was a normal Friday after school. I wasn't really in the mood to go to gym class today so I skipped. It was my last class of the day so it was no big deal. It was about 1:20pm and I was lying under a tree in a special area I found while exploring with Zander in the beginning of High School. It seems like it was just yesterday when we found it.

*Flash Back*

_Still Stevie's POV_

_"Come on I'm so bored. Let's just skip English. We don't really need to take it anyway." I said trying to convince Zander to come with me._

_"No. I don't want to get in trouble by Mr. Murray again. He scares me." He said very pathetically._

_"Ha. He's just an old lonely person. Nothing to be scared of." I said grabbing his hand and starting to walk._

_"Ok. Ok. Let's go. We just can't be out too late."_

_"I know that. Plus it's only 1:30" I said looking at my watch._

_"Fine. Lead the way." With that we took off on our little adventure. After about 10 minutes of walking we found a big bushed area with a huge tree in the middle of it._

_"It's so pretty in here" I exclaimed to Zander._

_"Yeah and it looks like no one has ever been here." He said looking around._

_"Alright for now on this is our place. Nobody can know about it. Okay?" I asked him._

_"Alright. If it's going to be our place then we have to make it." He said taking out a pocket knive and carving the letters 'S&Z' into the tree trunk._

*End of flash back*

I smiled just remembering the thought. I got scared when I heard rustling in the bushes.

"Hey, Stevie you in here?" He asked coming into the place.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm here." I said getting up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was having a bad day." I explained to him.

"Well that's not good. Everybody missed you at practice today." He told me while laying down with me against the tree.

"Not at all. Man I forgot about practice today."

"Eh. It's fine, Kevin got sick so he had to leave so we really didn't do anything."

"Oh. How did you know I would be out here?" I asked him.

"Really Stevie? You are always out here after a hard day." He said.

"Right. I knew that."

'So what happened today?" He asked moving closer to me.

"Well first I was late for first period class so I got detention, then I failed my science test. And to end my horrible day my mom called." My mom was always a tough subject after she left.

"Really? Do you know what she wanted?" He asked.

"No. But probably money for weed or something." I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Don't say that."

"Why not it's true." I raised my voice. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"Hey it's fine." He said calmly. After that we fell into a comfortable silence for what seemed to be a year but in reality it was a half hour.

"We should get going." I said.

"Yeah the group must be worried. He grabbed my hand helping me up.

"Thanks." For the whole way home he held my hand.

"Hey guys where were you" Kasey asked us.

"At our place" I replied.

"So what's going on with the hand holding?" Nelson asked. Zander released my hand.

"Sorry"

"S'Cool" I said blushing. For the rest of the day we played gamed in our practice room and hung out. Today turned out to be better that it started.

FIN.


	2. Studying Together

Hey. I am baaaaaaack! :) Well here it goes. Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock! I am not sure where I am going with this so suggestions would be nice. Review and tell me if you want me to continue please!

Kasey POV

The other day was a little bit awkward after Zander and Stevie came into the Practice room holding hands. After they let go Stevie looked kind of crushed and Zander put on a fake smile. I had to fill Kevin in on everything that happened. Well actually Nelson and I filled him in. I could tell Kevin wasn't surprised that they were holding hands. I bet he knows something.

"Hey Kevin" I said to him stretching the word 'hey' out and putting a big smile on.

"Hey Kasey. Did you add extra sugar in your cereal this morning?" He asked.

"Uh. No. I'm just happy I guess." I said sitting on our filthy couch in the practice room. Since it was just him and me I thought I would ask him what he knew about Stevie and Zander.

"Ok then?" He answers in a question.

"Yeah. So let's have a talk about our fellow band mates. Sit down why don't you." I tell him very eagerly.

"O-ok. So… Who do you want to talk about? Stevie, Zander or Nelson?" He asks me sitting on the couch.

"Fine I will just ask you! What do you know about Stevie and Zander? I mean when I told you that tey came in holding hands after they were gone for 2 hours you didn't look surprised. At all!" I exclaim to him.

"Ok. Fine you cracked me. About 2 weeks ago Zander told me and only me that he liked Stevie more than a friend. I told him to ask her out and he flipped. He was saying crazy things like 'But she doesn't like me like that and 'What if she says no. It's not the typical situation. We see each other at band practice every day.' Things like that." He told me while I gaped at him. That wasn't what I was expecting to hear from him.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could totally help them get together! We can be like spies. It will be our secret mission." I told him as his eyes got all big from excitement. I could tell I had him hooked on my plan.

"Uh. Duh! Being a spy is one of my many secret talents." He told me while jumping on the walls.

"We start tomorrow. Let's start planning." I told him with a devilish smile.

Zander POV

Ever since the hand holding thing with Stevie everybody is looking at us differently. For example, today at lunch when we sat next to each other even though we were the first to sit down Kasey had to make a comment about it. Then after school in the practice room Stevie was teaching me the lyrics for our new song and Nelson took a picture and sent it too Kasey and Kevin. It has just been an off day for us. Right now I am at home on my bed reading some weird book called Lolita.

"Zander phone's for you!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"Ok mom I got it. You can hang up now!" I scream back at her. I picked it up and instantly knew who it was from the number.

"Hey Stevie. What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I just got bored. Kasey is somewhere shopping." She said bluntly.

"Didn't she invite you? I thought I heard her ask you today at lunch."

"Yeah she did but I thought it would be boring so I told her I had plans."

"She really believed you?" I asked smirking.

"No. Not really. I just told her I was going to help you study and you know how I feel kind of bad lying to her so…?" She asked/told me.

"Yeah I know. Meet at the tree in 10?"

"Yeah." I could tell she was smiling when she answered.

"Ok cool. Meet you there." I said before hanging up.

TBC?


	3. The Lake

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. Sadly. So I am sorry for this chap being a bit late. I had a huge fight with my best friend and yeah. On with the story.

Stevie POV (I wanted to try it)

After my conversation with Zander I picked out something to wear. While I was looking I heard my phone beep.

(A/N the texts from **Zander to Stevie are BOLD** and the ones from _Stevie to Zander are Italic_.)

**I'm gonna bring lunch. What do you want?**

_Uhhh. I don't really know. Whatever you are having. _

**Alright. Well I am having soup. Hahaha I know random. :P**

_Very random. But it sounds good. : ) See you when you get here. _

I sent my text then locked my phone. About 10 minutes later Zander arrived with a picnic basket and blanket.

"I thought we could have a picnic." He said laying out the blanket.

"Obviously. What did you bring?" I asked him.

"Uh, soup, sandwiches and soda."

"Cool. Thanks." I responded. We both lied on the blanket in a comfortable silence.

"I wish we could stay here forever. It's so nice. No distractions." Zander said breaking the silence of about 10 minutes. 

"That would be amazing."

"We better eat or our soup will get cold." He said with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want cold soup."

"Wow. We are lame." He said laughing.

"Very, lame. But whatever." I said giggling.

"You know there's a lake about a mile from here. You want to go check It out?" He asked me.

"Really? Hmmm. Fine. It actually sounds fun." After we ate Zander packed up his picnic basket and left it at the tree. We were about half way to the river when I stepped on something sharp. Of course I was barefoot too.

"Fuuuu-. God that hurt!" I screamed out in pain.

"What happened?" Zander asked with concern.

"I stepped on something sharp, and now my whole foot hurts." I looked down at it and it was bleeding. Great.

"Lemme see it" Zander took my foot and pulled the thing out of it.

"What is that?" I asked him as he held up whatever I had stepped on.

"Looks like a piece of splintered wood."

"God I'm such a klutz, and I'm not even wearing shoes! I'm so stupid!" I screamed at no one.

"Get on my back"

"What, why?" I asked him.

"Well your foot is bleeding and I want to see the lake so come on get on my back." He told me. It would actually be kind of fun to get a piggy-back ride from hm.

"Fine. Whatever." I said while getting on his back.

"Well then. On with our journey!"

"Okay!" I said while giggling. After about 10 minutes of being carried we were finally there.

"Wow. It's so cool." I whispered.

"Wow. Is right! Come on let's go in!" Zander said.

"Are you kidding me? It's like 60 degrees out here!" It really was cold.

"Fine then. I will go by myself." He said starting to take his clothes off.

"No. No. No. No! You are not going in there! You will get hypothermia!" I told him.

"So? Come on it will be fun!"

"Nope." I said sitting down.

"Fine then I will just have to uh I don't know. Pick you up and drop you in the water." He said coming towards me. He picked me up and started running towards the water.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANNA GET WET ZANDER!" I screamed at him. Before I could say anything else I was underwater. Freezing, cold water. I heard Zander laughing at me.

"You really think you weren't going in?" He asked me.

"It's on now!" I said dunking him underwater.

Zander POV

Stevie is a feisty girl. She keeps dunking me underwater and splashing me. I am so gonna get her back for this.

"Hey look!" She said pointing at something.

"What is it?"

"Uh a waterfall. Let's go jump off of it!" She said seriously.

"Uh there is no way you are getting me to jump off of that!"

"Oh you baby! It will be fun! I swear! I will even go first just watch!" She told me while climbing up the wall. When she jumped I was scared to death.

"That was so much fun!"

"I bet, but I'm still not gonna jump off of it!" I told her.

"Alright then I bet that I can't do a backflip!" Oh she knows I can't back down from a bet!

"You know how I can't resist a bet. If I win what do I get?"

"Uhm I will be your slave for a week. I will do whatever you want. But if you lose you have to jump off the waterfall with me." She told me. Oh ma this is awesome! My slave! I'm in!

"Alright I'm in." She can't do a backflip.

"Cool, watch me." She ran and did a round off back tuck and landed it perfectly.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Oh man now I have to jump off the waterfall!

"Come on let's go. And don't worry it isn't even high up!" Yeah right!

"OK. I'm fine. It's not too high up. I am not gonna die! And I'm talking out loud aren't I?" Wow that is a bad habit!

"Yeah. You are. And look it really isn't that high up Come on you baby!"

"Alright let's do this!" What have I gotten myself into?

"1,2,3 jump!" That's all I heard before I was underwater. When we came up our faces were only centimeters apart.

TBC! I swear I will update sooner! I have like half the chapter written already! I will update late today or early tomorrow! Review please!


	4. Woah!

Ok. Sorry for the wait! You are amazing! 10 reviews dang! I'm so sorry for the shortness. ! Next one will be longer. Please keep reviewing it keeps me going! Thank you for all of you who have reviewed and favorite this story! : )) I must admit that I love this chapter! ITS. SO. FLUFFAY! Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock.

No one's POV

Stevie POV (sry I had to change)

Their faces were only centimeters apart. Zander was staring into Stevie's eyes with passion. Finally he did what he has wanted to do for months. He did the only thing he could think of doing at the moment. That was to kiss her. When their lips touched, it was nothing that either of them expected. It was far more intense. Fireworks didn't just pop – they freakin' exploded. In brilliant reds and blues and it was just…neither of them could really put it into words other than intense. It was like they were practically one person, their lips moving in perfect synchronization. She was still holding his jacket, but his own hands had slid down to her waist and were holding on to her for dear life. Their bodies meshed together, their torsos pushing against each other as they took a breath.

I was just kissed! By ZANDER! Man that was amazing! Say something Stevie!

"Wow." Really wow? That's all I could think of.

"Uhhm yeah. Wow." Ok he is lame. Man that was amazing! And my first kiss.

"Well. Uhm."

"I'm freezing so let's get out of this water." I say trying to lighten the really awkward mood.

"Yeah. Let's. Look I'm sorry. I don't know what happened"

"It's fine. Really."

"No it's not. I kissed you. It wasn't cool." Zander said.

"It's really ok. I swear," I told him putting my shoes back on. "I actually have been wanting to do that for a while now." I added under my breath hoping he didn't hear it.

"Me too." I hear him say. Crap he heard me.

"Really?" Man that sounded way too desperate.

"Uhhh. Yeah." He said while rubbing the back of his neck nervous like.

"Ok then. Can I tell you a secret?" I asked him.

"Sure. You know you can tell me anything." He said.

"Ok, so I have liked this guy for a while now but I'm not sure If he feels the same way about me." I told him.

"Well, what guy would that be?" He asks.

"Umm. I will give you a hint. But only one." Let's see if he gets this.

"Alright."

"The guy I like kissed me only a few minutes ago." Oh man.

"Oh. OH!"

"Yeaaaah!"

"So you like me? Like, like-like me?" He asks.

"Heh. Yeah. I guess." I said nervously.

"Uhhhhh." Oh god! He doesn't like me back! I'm a freakin idiot!

"Say something! You're starting to freak me out." I said with blurry vision because tears were in my eyes. Before I knew it I felt that amazing sensation again. I kissed him back and melted into his body. A few minutes passed and we both had to come up for air.

"So. Wanna go back to our tree, get our stuff and go to the practice room? I'm sure everyone will be there." He said putting his shirt over his head.

"Uh. Yeah cool." God I am so stupid!

"How does your foot feel? Does it hurt anymore?" Oh yeah I forgot about my foot.

"No it feels better, but the piggy back ride was fun so…" I hope he got what I meant.

"Well then hop on." God he's adorable!

The walk back to the practice room was fun, we sang and danced and held hands. Before we knew it we were back at the practice room. As Zander predicted everyone was there. Nelson and Kevin were playing Furious Pigeons and Kasey, well I'm not really sure what she was doing. Kasey turned around to see us come in.

"AWWWWWWW!" Kasey said, making Kevin and Nelson look at us.

"What?" I asked her.

"You guys are holding hands again!" She gushed over the sight.

"Yeah. So." Zander said like it was the most natural thing.

"Hey Kasey. You wanna have a sleep over tonight?" I asked her.

"Uh yes! You have so much to tell me."

That night was interesting to say the least. I told Kasey all about my wonderful, amazing day with Zander! She awed at my story. But I must admit it was pretty fun to tell someone. She already picked out my outfit for my first date. She is a little crazy but she is a really good friend.


	5. Sleepover night

**Alright.. Thank you for all of you who have reviewed/favorite you all are amazing! Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. Blah. **

Kasey POV

It's been about a week since Zander and Stevie came in the practice room holding hands the second time. Kevin, Nelson and I still aren't sure if they are dating or not. They kiss, hold hands and hang out 24/7 but they still haven't called each other boyfriend/girlfriend yet. I'm annoyed by them being super cute all the time. I really wish I had a boyfriend!

"Hey Kasey. What's up?" I heard Stevie say as she walks into the practice room, alone surprisingly.

"Hey. Where's your boyfriend?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Heh. What are you talking about I don't have a boyfriend…." She trailed off at the end. Hmmm I wonder what's going on.

"Hey. Let's play a game. It's called 'What's the Biggest Lie You Have Told All Day'." I tell her.

"Well, you can go first." She asked me. Alright let's see, what IS the biggest lie I have told all day? Oh I got it.

"I told Kevin that he could dance. Man that was hard to tell him. Alright your turn."

"Uh… I told you that I don't have a boyfriend." She whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." I lied. I heard the whole thing.

"I told you that I didn't have a boyfriend." She said louder.

"What! He asked you?" I happily yelled at her.

"Yes! This morning before school." She said smiling.

"That's so exciting! Now all I need is a boyfriend!"

"Yes! You do. Also he asked me in the sweetest way! He got down on one knee and told me that her really liked me and then told me I was amazing, then asked me to be his girlfriend! I was so excited!" She told me smiling the whole time.

"I am so jealous of you!" I honestly told her.

"Yeah, I know. Did you know Gretchen asked him out yesterday?" She asked me.

"What! No! That whore! You know she's already dating like 3 guys."

"Wow. Whore is a good word to describe her!"

"I heard he turned her down in front of his whole homeroom! He embarrassed her big time! Ok we are getting off tract. Alright so. When is your first date with Zander?"

"Uh. I don't know he didn't ask me on a date yet. Is that bad?"

"No. He probably just didn't plan one yet. Don't worry about it." I tell her to make her feel better.

"Really?" She has so much to learn.

"So you never did tell me why you like Zander! Spill it!"

"Well there's so much. He gets me; he knows every possible thing about me, his sense of humor, gosh his abs! Have you seen them? Ok um he's so cute, he is the only one that can makes me happy when I'm really sad, he will sing with me when I ask him too and so much more! He is really amazing!" She gushed.

"Hey you wanna have a sleepover? We can have popcorn and a pillow fight and watch a really sappy movie? I mean our last one didn't go as planned. Heh. My brother ruined it! So tonight let's have a full blown party! What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun." She says with a smile.

_TBC! Sorry for the OCCness. I know it succkkkedd! But still review! Oh and tell me in your revie What the biggest lie you told yesterday/today! Mine would be hat I went to bed at midnight when I really went to sleep at 6AM, so. Byeee _


	6. Why boy's do that thing

Sorry for such a late update! I had soooo much homework! Sorry! I swear my next update will be Monday at the latest! Thx for all the reviews! Keep em coming Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock!

Zanders POV

Ever since that amazing day I asked Stevie to be my girlfriend also known as this morning, I have been so happy. Almost every guy in my classes asks me if I'm really dating Stevie. I of course say yes, and they get jealous. As I walk into the practice room I hear Nelson and Kevin talking. I was about to walk into the room until I hear my name.

"Who do you think is a cuter couple… Spencer and Toby or Stevie and Zander?" I heard Kevin ask Nelson. Ooooh. Let's see where this goes. (Whoever finds my TV show reference gets a cookie!)

"Really? Well first off Spencer dumped Toby then came back to him and he then said that he didn't love her anymore so I am gonna go with Stevie and Zander. I mean come on! They are like the best couple at this school! And there are a lot of couples here!" I heard Nelson rant on. I smiled as I heard what he said. I waited a couple of seconds before coming into the room with them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I'm trying to be as casual as I can so it doesn't seem like I just listened in on their conversation.

"Oh nothing just discussing a certain TV show that Kevin loves so much!" Nelson told me in kind of an angry tone.

"Ohkay then. I guess I shouldn't have asked."

"No. It's fine. Nelson's a little mad. Don't you get that it's only a TV show Nelson?" He asked him.

"No! It is not 'Just a TV show' Kevin!" Ohh man this got bad.

"Well moving on. What did you guys do today anything exciting?"

"Uh, no not really. We played Furious Pigeons since 6th period. We skipped 7th. I really don't think that Math is that important." Kevin told me. Hmm they must not have heard.

"What about you? Did you do anything exciting on this boring day?" Nelson asked me with an angry twang in his voice.

"Uh, maybe. Let me think… Oh wait I did. Wanna guess?" I asked them.

"Hmmm, you got a girlfriend! We aren't that stupid! We heard more like saw you ask Stevie out! I am very impressed by the way!" Of course. I knew I saw them. It wasn't just my mind playing with me.

"Yes. I did. I must admit I was kind of surprised how good it turned out. I mean at least I didn't make an ass out of myself in front of everyone. That would have been so embarrassing!" I asked her out in the court yard. I thought about asking her at our tree but that was way to cliché for me.

"It did turn out real well. You have some game!" Kevin said.

"Hey you know now that she's taken a lot of guys are gonna ask her out." Nelson added.

"What do you mean? She's taken, by me! Why would they ask her out if they knew that?" I ask pretty confused.

Kevin's POV (I had to change it just wait)

"Well it's a normal guy thing. See if a guy sees a pretty girl like her, they will ask her out." I tell Zander. I know these things.

"But they haven't asked her out before so why would they now?" Nelson asks. Oh how he has so much to learn

"Yeah. Why wouldn't they have asked her out before? And she is really pretty!" Zander asked getting side tracked.

"Because gentlemen, it's all about what they can and can't have. I even do this sometimes." I explain.

"But I'm a guy, heh obviously and I never have done that." Zander says.

"Yeah, ok well I have hit on a girl but then her boyfriend came and they walked away. But I thought she was single so it doesn't count." Nelson said getting more and more lost with every word he said.

"Ok then. Nelson you don't know what you are talking about and Zander only the cool guys who have massive game do it. I know I said that I have done it but her boyfriend was not there so it was alright." I explained. (Oh you dirty minded people!)

"That's so stupid! Guys should stay away from taken girls! I mean especially pretty ones!" Zander said getting lost thinking about Stevie again.

"Yes we should but you see we don't. You will just have to be with her all the time. No problem though. Right?" I ask him.

"Of course not. I'm her boyfriend. Oh. I like that word. Ok all I'm saying is that guys don't stay away from her something bad will happen. And I mean bad as in 'someone getting a broken nose' bad." Zander needs to learn how to fight.

"Ok guys my mom wants me home so I will see you tomorrow? Have fun with your girly friend Zander, but not too much fun." Nelson says as he exits the room.

I heard my phone beep and I see that my sister texted me saying that she is outside.

"I got to go dude. See you later. Oh when is your first date with Stevie?" I ask him.

"I haven't planned one yet." He says.

"Well we need to fix that. I will text you later. Bye." I tell him.

Zanders POV

As I sit on the couch playing my guitar I think about what Kevin said. I hope no guy asks Stevie, my girlfriend out. And if they do I know she will say No so they will be embarrassed. But still. I will be mad. Eh. I have nowhere to go tonight. I pull out my phone and hit New Message and select Stevie to send it to.

(A/N the texts from **Zander to Stevie are BOLD** and the ones from _Stevie to Zander are Italic_.)

**Hey what are you doing tonight? **

After a few seconds she texted back.

_At Kasey's house, she wanted to hear the whole story. :P_

**Alright. Well I'm bored. Ask her if I can hang with you girls tonight. **

_She said. 'Sure. Of course he can! I would love to hear the story from his point of view. Tell him to come over ASAP.' So come whenever. But not too soon so I can get this horrible make-up Kasey insisted to put on me. I look like a clown._

**I'm sure you look great. I will be over in about 10 minutes. **

_Kay. And no I look like a make-up whore.!_

**Hahaha, okkayy see you soon. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Sooooo…. Did you like itt? OHMIGAWD guys this chpter is 1,095 words WITHOUT the A/Ns! Amaziiiing! The next chapter will be about Zander and Stevie going on a date and doing a cover of a song! Gasp I gave it away, well whatever it'll still be good! But I need song suggestions so REVIEW! Love you lots MWUAH! **


	7. That ding you do

_Jenna killed Ali. Mona and Noel are -A. Garret is innocent. Jenna can see, plus she lied to everybody including Toby. And the little boy in the doll shop knows who -A is. I am flipping out! _Sorry for that. This is my update! I don't own How to Rock! Or I love you Beth Cooper! Blehh. REVIEW!

Kasey POV

Stevie said that Zander was going to crash our girl's only sleep over. I didn't really care. It was getting kind of boring anyway. Stevie was telling me how much she liked Zander and how amazing it felt to have a boyfriend! I am now depressed from that. I really need a boyfriend. I think Justin Cole is single.

"Kasey? Kasey snap out of it!" Oh what? Oh it's just Stevie.

"Sorry. When is your boyfriend gonna be here?"

"He said in like 10 minutes and that was about 8 minutes ago so any time now." Stevie said.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Oh that must be him! I will go get it." I say as she frantically gets up. It is so fun to mess with her.

"o, no. I can get it. Oh! Look the popcorns empty. Go make more." Pushy!

"Alright! You don't wanna keep your boy toy waiting!" I say entering the kitchen. I hear Stevie open the door and squeal! Yeah squeal! Crazy right?

"Ahh! You're here!" Stevie giggled while saying that.

"Uh. Yeah I'm here!" Oh wow Zander!

"Well come one. Kasey is making popcorn. We **were** gonna watch _Alice In Wonderland_ but then Kasey said her mom took it with her to Vegas so we decided on _I Love You Beth Cooper_!" I freakin love that movie.

"Ok then. Sounds fun?" Zander asks/says.

"Yeah. It's a really funny movie!" I say.

"Alright. I was thinking that after the movie we should do a cover video of a song for the fans." Zander said.

"Yeah. But what song should we do?" I ask.

"One second." Stevie went to my laptop in my room and started to type. 'Fas Car' by Tracy Chapman started to play.

"I freakin' love this song!" I blurt out.

"Yeah we should do this one!" Zander says.

"After the movie we will! On to _I love You Beth Cooper_!" I say enthusiastically.

*After the movie*

Zander POV

I have to admit that the movie was pretty good. Well the parts that I actually watched. I was too busy making-out with Stevie to watch the movie. Everybody is pushing me to take her on a first date, so I have thought about it. Since tomorrow is Friday I am gonna take her to Pini's then to our tree. Well I have to ask her for her to say yes.

"Come on guys. I have the camera set up!" Kasey screamed from the den in her house. I have only been over here a couple times but I still can't find everything.

"Kay!" Stevie yelled back to her.

"We better go before she gets mad." I say. When she gets mad she won't talk to you for days! We found that out the hard way.

"Yeah. I don't feel like being ignored by her for a week." Stevie says rolling her eyes. We went up the stairs to Kasey's room. It was so giant! It had to be the master bedroom of the house! It was so girly though. She had a purple giraffe bed thing and light purple walls with a bunch of pictures.

"Wow! This is crazy!" I say while looking at all the pictures.

"You like? It used to be my mom and dad's room but they gave it to me because it was too big for them."

"It's really girly but it's definitely you!" I am still in shock how big it is!

"Yeah, I told her that she should de-girly it." Stevie said and Kasey and I both laugh.

"I can so hear you say that!" I told Stevie.

"Yes. I know. Kasey was laughing so hard when I told her that."

"It's true!"

"Ok, we have to do this video or else we will never get it done." Stevie says setting up the camera.I decided to change it up a bit and play the ukulele. After about 10 minutes of just bloopers we finally got a good take.

Stevie sang the first part.

_You got a fast car_

_And I want a ticket to go anywhere_

_Maybe we make a deal_

_Maybe together we can get somewhere_

_Anyplace is better_

_Starting from zero got nothing to lose_

_Maybe we'll make something_

_But me myself I got nothing to prove_

Then Kasey sang the next part.

_You got a fast car_

_And I got a plan to get us out of here_

_I been working at the convenience store_

_Managed to save just a little bit of money_

_We won't have to drive too far_

_Just 'cross the border and into the city_

_You and I can both get jobs_

_And finally see what it means to be living_

Then all 3 of us sang the next part_._

_You see my old man's got a problem_

_He live with the bottle that's the way it is_

_He says his body's too old for working_

_I say his body's too young to look like his_

_My mama went off and left him_

_She wanted more from life than he could give_

_I said somebody's got to take care of him_

_So I quit school and that's what I did_

Then just me while the girls harmonized.

_You got a fast car_

_But is it fast enough so we can fly away_

_We gotta make a decision_

_We leave tonight or live and die this way_

_I remember we were driving driving in your car_

_The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

_City lights lay out before us_

_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged_

_And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

Then it was all of us again. Which to me sounded the best.

_You got a fast car_

_And we go cruising to entertain ourselves_

_You still ain't got a job_

_And I work in a market as a checkout girl_

_I know things will get better_

_You'll find work and I'll get promoted_

_We'll move out of the shelter_

_Buy a big house and live in the suburbs_

_You got a fast car_

_And I got a job that pays all our bills_

_You stay out drinking late at the bar_

_See more of your friends than you do of your kids_

_I'd always hoped for better_

_Thought maybe together you and me would find it_

_I got no plans I ain't going nowhere_

_So take your fast car and keep on driving_

Stevie got to end it.

_You got a fast car_

_But is it fast enough so you can fly away_

_You gotta make a decision_

_You leave tonight or live and die this way_

"That sounded great girls! The fans will love it!" I said hyped up on what we just did.

.

.

.

.

Tbc. Okay so REVIEW! Oh and I love you Beth Cooper and Fast car are my fave movie and song of all times! REVIEW! My next update will be on Wednesday, if I can. The latest will be Thursday! But please Review! Thank you! Oh and for all those ppl who watch Pretty Little Liars what did you think about Mondays episode! I won't spoil anything please tell me!


	8. The mall

So uh I just Ok. I don't have anything to tell you so… I don't own How to Rock. Phooey! REVIEW! : )

Zander POV

It was the morning after the sleepover. 10:19 to be exact. I just woken up and Stevie and Kasey were still asleep. I just ate breakfast, which consisted of some new kind of cereal and water. It wasn't a very extravagant breakfast but I wasn't complaining. I could faintly talking coming from upstairs. Stevie and Kasey must be up, finally.

"Come on. I'm hungry!" I could hear Kasey whine as she and Stevie come down the stairs.

"It's your house, go get something!" Stevie mocks her back.

"Hey girls." I say as they make their way into the kitchen and open the fridge.

"Hey boyfriend." Stevie says as she comes over to me and kisses me.

"Hey beautiful!" She smiles as I say that.

"Aright ewe! No need to be all sappy!" Kasey says.

"Oh that's right. The loner over here has no boyfriend!" Stevie sarcastically says.

"Ding ding ding we have a straight up biatch over here! Someone call the bitch patrol!" Kasey says back, with a hint of sadness in her voice. I can't help but laugh at Stevie's face as she says that.

"God! You don't have to be soooo mean to me!" Stevie says with a lot of sarcasm in her voice.

"So ladies what do you want to do today?" I ask them.

"Uh I wanted to get some new shorts. It's getting warmer every day." Stevie says and Kasey nods in agreement.

"That's true. All of my shorts are way too short to wear now!" Kasey says. "But If I do want a boyfriend…" Kasey adds.

"No. We will find you a boyfriend who doesn't only like you for your ass." Stevie says.

"Uh yeah, I feel way awkward in this situation." I say, and the girls give me a look that says 'Shut up Zander!'

"Okay so you will drive to the mall in 10?" Stevie asks me with her signature smirk.

"Wait! 10 I need more like 20! My hair is not working with me today." Kasey asks trying to fix her hair.

"Alright go! 20 minutes then we leave!" I say as the girls run upstairs.

Kasey POV

When we got to the mall Stevie, Zander and I headed straight to Pac Sun. Well Zander wanted to go to get food, so Stevie and I had to drag him with us.

"Hey these are cute." Stevie said holding up a pair of short white shorts.

"Yeah they are but I like these better. I really like the color of them." I told her showing her a pair of light blue shorts.

"Hey girls. I'm gonna be over there." Zander said pointing to a bench in the corner of the store.

"Oh! This is such a cute bathing suit!" Stevie said hold up a one-piece cutout paint splatter print bathing suit.

"Oh no! I am in love with this one!" I saw a really cute leopard print bikini.

"Hey Kasey. I have to pee so Zander and I will be right back." Stevie tells me.

"Whoa! Wait, why are you exactly bringing Zander with you to the bathroom?" I ask her.

"My thoughts exactly! Why are you taking me with you?" Zander asks confused.

"Uh cause I have to show him something on the way there." Stevie says.

"Uh alright just hurry up. I don't wanna be in here by myself for too long." I tell her and she nods while leading Zander out of the store.

"She is weird!" I say to myself.

Zander POV

Stevie is dragging me out of Pac Sun which I have to admit was getting kind of boring in there. She told me that she's taking me to see something but I am not sure what. Before I know it we are in front of the bathroom.

"Wait here I still have to pee. Oh and no talking to strangers." She informs me.

"Too much info and okay MOM!"

"Oh that's just weird. Don't call me mom."

"Just go pee!" She smirked at me as she walked into the bathroom. Not even a minute later two blonde chicks come up and start talking to me.

"Hey." Blonde #1 says while twirling her hair.

"What's up?" Blonde #2 asks me doing the same.

"I am waiting for someone." I tell them.

"Oh really?" Blonde #1 asks while smiling at me. OHHHHH I get it now! They are trying to flirt with me and failing horribly.

"For whom might you be waiting for?" Blonde #2 asks.

"My girlfriend actually." As if on cue Stevie walks up to me and I pull her in for a kiss. I could her the girls walk away saying stuff like 'He wasn't even that cute anyway' and 'Whatever'.

"So have fun talking to those bimbos?"

"Nah they were annoying. You know blondes really aren't my type anyways." I tell her.

"Oh and since when do you have a type?" She asks.

"Since I met you! I have had pretty high expectations for girls. But I must admit that you are by far the most amazing girl I have met." I tell her and I can see her blushing.

"So I told you I was going to show you something so follow me." She says grabbing my hand and leading me somewhere in the mall. "You see that fountain there?" She says pointing with her hand that isn't holding mine.

"Yeah. I have never noticed that before here."

"A lot of people don't notice it." We were walking to a small fountain in the corner of the mall.

"You see that spot right there? That's were me and my mom would sit when we came her when I was little before she got totally messed up." There was a spot on the fountain with two little dolphins. "Well we should get back to Kasey."

"Uh yeah." She pulls me with her. "Hey but first you want some candy?" I say pulling her into a candy shop.

"I love you, you know that right." She said before taking off into the candy shop. Wait what?

"Uh yeah?"

.

.

.

.

. Cliifhange? Lol. I hope you liked iit. Uh I have just watch the first Harry Potter movie and I am hooked! And Harry Potter fans out there? Pretty please REVVVIEW! Even if you don't want to just review! I promise the next chapter will be up by Sunday! Thank you loviees! REVIEW!


	9. Yes!

Whooo! Pretty Little Liars is tomorrow! Or Monday or was on, whenever you read this. Alright. Disclaimer: I don't own how to rock or Eliza Doolittle's song Pack Up. Or Triple Dog. Pwease review! I will be crying so reviews will mend my honeysuckle heart!

Stevie POV

It is about 9:30 pm. We got back from the mall around 3 hours ago and decided to hang out at Kasey's house until about 8 or so. Right now Zander and I are on my couch watching _Triple Dog_. I was lying down with my head in Zander's lap and he was playing with my hair. I must admit that I was crazy for saying 'I love you' out loud. I'm not even sure if he had heard me.

"You know I will never look at Brittany Robertson the same, ever again after seeing this movie. I mean I remember seeing her as a little girl in commercials and such." Zander said breaking the silence.

"And such? What are you from the 1950's?" I said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny. I couldn't think of another word for it, thank you very much." Zander said with a smirk.

"Can you hand me my phone? I'm going to text Kasey." I ask him.

"Yeah sure. Here ya go." He said handing me my phone. Right away I send a message to Kasey.

**{Stevie's texts to Kasey are BOLD** and _Kasey's texts to Stevie are italic.}_

**Hey Kasey.**

_Hi! What's goin on did he ask you yet?_

**No! Not yet. But do you think that's a bad sign?**

_No! Of course nott! _

**Alright do you tthink I should ask him or nooo? Would that just be bad and/or embaressing? **

_Nahh it would just be weird and he would feel weird cuz he didn't askkk you first! _

**So you think I suld just wait for him 2 ask me ? **

_Yeah just go for it then text me bac right away!_

**Ohkayy **

"H-Hey Zander?" I ask stuttering. Dang it!

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Uh can I ask you a question?" I ask more confident.

"Uh yeah sure. Go for it." He says.

"Do you think you would wanna go on a date? You know we are dating and when people date they go on actual dates." I ask him not looking him straight in the eyes.

"Uh sure. I feel really stupid now. I was supposed to ask you first." He says looking embarrassed.

"No! It's fine I swear. Kasey was the one who told me to ask you. She says that we have to go on a date so she can spy on us." I said with a giggle at the end.

"I could so see her saying that. Well then I have some planning to do. Anyways it's late I better get hme before my mom freaks out!" Zander says getting up from the couch.

"Ok. Bye." I say with a sad smile.

"I will see you tomorrow." He said giving me a kiss. I looked at the clock see as it was only 10:30 I got up and called Kasey.

{Again same thing with the texting… **Stevie to Kasey are BOLD **and _Kasey to Stevie are italic.}_

**Hey Kase what's goin on?**

_Nothing just hanging out with my nail polish cause you know we don't all have boyfriends! _

**Speaking of boyfriends I asked Zander on a date and he said yes! SO I need you to come ever and pick out me outfit for tomorrow! **

_Ohhh! Yaya! Fun. I will be over in 10._

About 10 minutes later I heard the doorbell ring and I got up to open it.

"Uh hey Kasey. What do you have there?" I ask her. She has 2 black bags in her hands.

"Well if you must know. This bag is clothes and the other is shoes." She says like it's nothing.

"Of course they are?" I tell/ask her.

"Well duh! You have to look amazing for your date tomorrow!"

"Ok then. Let's get started."

Almost an hour later we picked out the cutest outfit! It wasn't too girly but It wasn't too tomboyish either. It was perfect!

"Well we better go to sleep! I need my beauty rest!" I heard Kasey say from the living room.

"Okay. Goodnight!" I yelled to her from my bedroom. I am so nervous about tomorrow. I fell asleep thinking about our date tomorrow.

Zanders POV *The Next day* A/N Hey guys I'm not sure what day it is in this story so just pretend its Sunday,)

I have the most perfect date for Stevie and I. I am going to take her to the park for a picnic then we are going to go to the drive in movies and see _The Lorax. _She has been saying for weeks how much she wants to see it so I found a drive in that is showing it and we are all set for tonight. I texted Stevie earlier today telling her that I would pick her up around 5:30. I looked at my watch. It read 4:36. Perfect amount of time to get ready.

I heard my phone beep and walked out of my closet. It was my alarm I set to go off at 5:15 so I knew when I had to leave. I drove over to Stevie's house praying that her mom isn't home to take pictures of us. I ran several stop signs on my way because of my nerves. When I got to her house I felt like going under a rock and hiding. But I managed to pull myself together enough to make it up to her front door and ring the doorbell.

.

.

.

.

Cliffhanger? Idek I just didn't wanna make this chapter extremely long. It would have been like 3,000 words. Too long. Uhm do you know how freakin excited I am to find out who –A is? I am very! Oh and too all of yall who keep asking if it is the first time watching Harry Potter/ It is! Well I couldn't have watched it like 10 years ago when they first came out cause I am only 13 so…. Well REVIEW! And tell me your thoughts about –A! Thanks Follow me on tumblr and twitter for update info: Tumblr iss…. .com

My twitter is HeyMissSarah THx guise! )


	10. Please read Important

Hey everyone. I'm so very sorry for not updating. I am just not mentally able to. My little sister has passed away from cancer, on March 23, 2012. She would have turned 6 on April 2. She was in the hospital since October and she just kept getting worse. Her funeral is on March 30. I am not positive when my next update will be. I just thought you all should know why I haven't updated. I'm just really sorry.

Rest in peace Rylee Nicole! You will never be forgotten! I love you baby girl!


End file.
